halofandomcom-20200222-history
Carol Rawley/Quotes
This is a collection of quotes by Carol Rawley, the pilot of Echo 419. Quotes *"This is Pelican Echo 419. Anybody readin' me? Repeat. Any UNSC personnel, respond." - In the level Halo, after defeating the Covenant attacking the first group of human survivors. *"Roger, Fire Team Charlie. Good to hear from ya." *"I'm on my way." - When transportation to the Command Shuttle was requested. *"Roger, Cortana. Okay, Charlie Team, Warthog deployed. Saddle up and give 'em hell." - To Cortana, level Halo. *"That's affirmative. Echo 419 staying on station. Foe Hammer out." *"Echo 419 to Cortana, come in." - In the rock - slide crash site. *"Roger, Cortana . On my way. I've spotted additional lifeboats in your area. One near the cliff edge. And another near the head of the river. Hard to see from my altitude, but it looks like there are more survivors." *"Echo 419 to Cortana. Foe Hammer's on station and ready for another pick-up." - In the river - head crash site. *"Roger that. I'm on my way." - In the cliff - edge crash site, after all the Covenant forces are dead. *"Welcome aboard, John-117. Ready for dust-off." - In the end of the level Halo. *"Roger, Cortana, Echo 419 on approach." - The Truth and Reconciliation level, if the reinforcements are needed before engaging the Covenant forces by the Gravity Lift. *"Copy that, Cortana. Hang tight, gentlemen. Foe Hammer out." - If the reinforcements are needed after defeating the pair of Hunters by the Gravity Lift. *"Echo 419 inbound, clear the drop zone." *"Foe Hammer here, Cortana ... I read you, but you're inside the ship. I'm not sure I can - " - If the reinforcements are needed after opening the large blast door. *"Roger, Cortana - Echo 419 on approach." *"I copy, Cortana. Echo 419 standing by for your signal." - If the reinforcements are needed after defeating the pair of Hunters in the shuttle bay. *"Roger. Echo 419 inbound." - To Cortana. *"Negative, Cortana, I've been engaged by Covenant air patrols, and I'm havin' a tough time shakin' 'em. You'll be better off findin' your own ride. Sorry." - When Cortana requested for the reinforcements, after Captain Keyes and a few Marines were released from the Covenant prison. *"We're approaching the LZ. It's gonna be hot! Get set to come out swinging. Touchdown! Hit it, Marines!" - In the beginning of the level The Silent Cartographer. *"Affirmative. Echo 419 inbound. Somebody order a Warthog?" - When the beach is cleared of hostiles. *"You know our motto: We Deliver." - To Marcus Stacker or random Marine. *"Echo 419 to ground teams. I'll stay on station and keep an eye out for Covenant bogies." - After the Covenant locked the doors leading to the Silent Cartographer. *"Foe Hammer to ground teams, you got two enemy dropships coming in fast!" - When John-117 was in the Silent Cartographer facility. *"The Captain has dropped out of contact, Cortana. His ship may be out of range or having equipment problems." *"Affirmative. Foe Hammer out." - After the Control Room was found. *"Roger. On my way." - When John-117 reached the top side of the Silent Cartographer facility. *"Uh, Cortana...! These coordinates are underground!" - When Cortana gave her the coordinates and flight plan. *"I hope your analysis is on-the-money, Cortana. This Pelican won't turn on a dime." *"This is as far as I can go." - In the beginning of the level Assault on the Control Room. *"Good luck, Foe Hammer out." *"The last transmission from the Captain's dropship was from this area. That was over twelve hours ago. When you locate Captain Keyes, radio in, and I'll come pick you up." - In the beginning of the level 343 Guilty Spark. *"This is Echo 419. Chief, is that you? I lost your signal when you disappeared inside the structure. What's going on down there? I'm tracking movement all over the place!" - Near the top side, level 343 Guilty Spark. *"There's a large tower a few hundred meters from your current position. Find a way above the fog and foliage canopy and I can move in and pick you up." - To John-117 and a group of Marines. *"Chief, I've lost your signal! Where'd you go? Chief? Chief!" - When John-117 was teleported by 343 Guilty Spark. *"Roger, Cortana. I read you, 5 by 5." - In the elevator, level The Maw, after the Pillar of Autumn's engines were going critical. *"Affirmative. Echo 419 going on station." *"Echo 419 to Cortana. Things are gettin' noisy down there. Everything okay?" *"Affirmative, Cortana. Foe Hammer inbound." - When Cortana requested for extraction on the double, level The Maw. *"I'm hit! Mayday! Mayday! Airfoil structures have been shot to hell! I can't hold her! I can't hold her!" - After being hit by two Banshees. Category:Quotes